A case-control study of all infant deaths occurring in Baltimore, MD, from November 1978-August 1979 was carried out to identify risk factors for infant mortality in a high risk metropolitan area. A total of 182 deaths occurred with complete interview information collected 143 of the cases, 73 birth weight matched control and 242 randomly selected controls. Final analysis of the data obtained is nearing completion. In addition, analysis on linked infant birth and death records for the city of Baltimore is also being conducted.